A Love Story - Savage Garden
by Trixfan
Summary: Sorry to those Dan fans. This just fits in so well with my Love Story Universe that I had to add it. After a long day, Trixie considers her situation while listening to a song by Savage Garden. Finally her hopes have come true with the man of her dreams. Yes, there are many more in this universe still to come.


Trixie turned into the driveway of her home. She'd moved into the little cottage farmhouse ten years previously with her husband. They'd fallen in love with the place when hunting for somewhere to live and brought it immediately. Situated half way between their jobs, the house made the morning commute easy for both of them. Since then they'd both changed positions and working environments but refused to give up their cosy home.

Sargent Molinson reluctantly gave her a job straight out of college at twenty two. By twenty five, Trixie made detective. Seven years later, head of the investigative unit at White Plains, she wondered at the direction of her career.

'The winds of change are blowing,' Trixie's slight smile quirked her lips as she placed the key into the lock. Looking over her shoulder, she didn't spy another car on the quite road. The space her husband's car usually occupied empty, it meant she'd beaten him home.

Picking up the remote to the stereo on the way to the kitchen, she absentmindedly pressed play. Grimacing, one of her husband's eighties rock numbers blared from the speakers. Flicking skip, a softer ballad filled the air.

'Not bad,' Trix threw the controller on the counter.

Filling the kettle, she made a cup of tea. As the song reached it final chorus, a deep sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. Taking both the remote and her china mug into the lounge she finally relaxed after the day. Hands on the arms of the comfortable leather recliner, her head lolled back into the soft, pliable cushioning. Peaceful at last, Trixie closed her eyes.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_

The music filled the cosy room. Trixie knew this song by heart and sang the words to the melodic lead in. Tears welled behind her eyes as she considered what they meant.

'At least that's what it feels like,' she whispered, one hand straying to her flat belly. 'I haven't met you yet, but I know I'm going to love you with everything I have to give. We've waited long enough.'

The slightly parted lips turned into a full blown smile. Trixie's thoughts turned inward, towards the culmination of all her hopes and dreams. After fourteen years of marriage, ten trying to expand their family the IVF finally worked. They'd discovered the positive result four weeks ago. Still they hoped and prayed this time might be the one. Unwilling to tell the extended family until after the thirteen week scan, Trixie became a nervous wreck every time she needed to visit her doctor. They still had five weeks to go until the chance of miscarriage drastically decreased.

Her other hand rested on the remote. Finding the repeat button by sense of feel, Trixie made the device play the song repetitiously. As the music swelled, the love she felt for her unborn child and husband reached a crescendo. He'd be home soon. In the meantime she'd sit here and contemplate how perfectly complete she felt.

* * *

An hour later, he slipped in through the back door. Mind racing, heart pounding, the man just wanted to see his wife. She'd called earlier this afternoon. He'd heard the tears in her voice as she requested he leave work early to attend the doctor's appointment with her.

'You know how much I want to be there,' he'd tried to infuse his voice with calm understanding.

'I know, it's just I hoped something might have changed since this morning,' Trixie stated, bravely holding back her emotion.

Then another hour late she'd called again. This time terror infused her tone. 'I have to go for a scan.'

Panicked, he'd sworn under his breath. It bought a slight, melancholy chuckle down the phone line. They knew each other so well, words hadn't been needed. They sensed the others emotions and wondered if this would be the death of a long held dream.

'Trix,' a shudder infused the words, 'what did the doctor say exactly? Why is he sending you for this scan?'

'He's worried about the heartbeat,' she managed to keep the terror at bay.

'What time' he'd finally managed to get out. To come this far, so many rounds of IVF, the medication, the emotions and loose the best chance would be devastating.

'I'm booked for three,' Trixie muttered. 'Try and make it. I know your schedule is really tight at the moment. If you don't get there, we'll probably get home at about the same time and I'll tell you what happened then.'

Unhappy, his wife made the understatement of the century. The medical procedures took up so much time, he'd long since run out of personal leave. Most of his work colleagues, supportive at first become increasingly indifferent to their plight. Running out of options, they both new this time Trixie would have to face the worst possible disappointment on her own.

Then a sudden smile erupted on his face. Their song played on the stereo. In fact, if he'd been more cognisant of anything other than his peacefully sleeping wife, he'd have realised she had it on continuous play.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question_

'Savage Garden,' he shook his head.

This tune had always been their song. It really summed up their courtship. Before meeting his wife, he'd been a scared, lonely, parentless boy. Acting tough when they'd first met, that soon changed. He'd longed to meet someone to understand the pain.

_Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend_

That had been it exactly. One look into those startling blue eyes became the window not only to her soul but his salvation. No longer friendless, indeed no longer unloved, he'd slotted into a very comfortable life in Sleepyside. Life once again became good, even if it took some adjusting. He'd only been able to achieve normal because Trixie had always been there.

Standing in the door way of their living room, he decided to just watch his wife. Hand on her belly, relief swept through him. It meant the life nestled there had to be safe. Trixie would protect their child with everything she had, as would he. They'd waited long enough.

In the background the song continued. He considered the words. They really did sum up the relationship between them._  
_  
_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_  
Just as he walked over to wake her, as the anticipation became too much, she opened those incredible eyes. A stunning smile erupted and the hand on her belly started doing lazy circles. Lip's finally parting, she sang the final lines.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you  
_  
'Its fine,' she managed, tears clouding her eyes, 'we're fine.'

'Then why are you crying?' he asked confused.

'Come here,' Trixie beckoned, 'and feel your children.'

It took a moment but finally he got it. The delight couldn't be kept from his tone. 'The strange heartbeat, it was two?'

'Yes, we are having twins,' Trixie pulled him down for a kiss. 'Fraternal twins so there's a chance it might be one of each gender.'

'I don't care, so long as our kids and their mother are safe,' he whispered, allowing the joy he felt to finally be expressed in relieving tears.

'There's a chance we'll be able to find out the babies sex in five weeks at the first trimester scan,' Trixie stated. 'I know we said we'd wait, but I don't think I want to anymore.'

Twin one finally allowed her parents to identify her gender at the twenty week ultrasound. Their son kept them in suspense another two months. Coming early, the only complication proved their method of delivery. Wanting a natural birth after all the medical intervention to conceived, Trixie delivered her children via C-section at thirty six weeks. Mother and babies joined their father at home, to live happily every after.

* * *

Dan or Jim, it's up to you and your pleasure. I think this story works well either way. Of course you could always leave me a review and let me know your opinion.


End file.
